Diffractive optical elements (DOEs) are optical elements with a periodic structure which are commonly utilized in applications ranging from bio-technology, material processing, sensing, and testing to technical optics and optical metrology. By incorporating DOEs in an optical field of a laser or emissive display, for example, the light's “shape” can be controlled and changed flexibly according to application needs.